Strange Date
by aznbbgrl
Summary: SPOILER ALERT not an original but my own editted version of when Asuna and Negi went on their 'date'. takes place during chapters 76 and 77. fluff warning? R&R. xCOMPLETEx
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Well... Mahou Sensei Negima was very funny... I just had a temptation to write something about Negi and Asuna. Lol. They're just so funny when they're together... and even funnier when around others.

This one-shot isn't really original. I just wanted to make my own edits for Chapter 76-77, Cut out some of the dramatized comedies and insert some romance... muahahaha. I feel so evil to tamper with such a thing. ( .) It's nothing really, it's the same dialogue from the manga, so it's just added/made adjustments.

**SPOILER ALERT FOR THOSE WHO AREN'T UP TO VOLUME 9 YET!**

Note: about the title... I couldn't really think of anything. ;;

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Strange Date**

by: Angelic-Essence

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_It's finally the last day of the school festival... I'll say it for sure..._

_Asuna feels a heavy blush on her cheeks as she struggles to finally saying something to Takahata-sensei. _

_"T-Takahata-sensei... I...," she stutters as she stands in front of her schoolgirl crush. _

_"What's wrong Asuna-kun?" he asks with a gentle-friendly smile on his face. "If there's anything you'd like to tell me, then feel free to do so."_

_"Umm... I... I really like you!" she finally confessed. "I've liked you ever since we met!" It was like a burden was finally lifted from her shoulders as she exhaled. _

_"I see... I'm glad..." she heard him reply. _

_With a deep blush still plaguing her cheeks, her head jerks up and her eyes widen in disbelief. "WHA?"_

_"Actually, from the first time we've met," a different yet gentle voice said. "I've always liked you too, Asuna-san."_

_There stood what seemed to be a teenage form of... Negi?_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"WHAT THE--?" Asuna wakes up abruptedly, hitting her head against the ceiling with a thud. "OW!" she moaned as she rubbed her head.

She turned her head with a sigh and next to her laid a sleeping form of Negi, her 10 year old roommate... and homeroom teacher. She then took a pillow and stuffed it in his face with a faint blush on her face. "What a wonderful dream it was until you butted in!" she complained. Then realization hit her. "And how did you get into my bed again!"

"Ehh...?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright! Thanks for everyone who gave up their breaks to help out! I'm so touched!" Yuuna said in a singsong voice.

"That way we can finish on time," Natsumi added.

"Hey hey, did you guys see the Mahora news yet!" Makie exclaimed approaching her fellow classmates while holding a newspaper in her hand. "lookie!" she said while holding it open as everyone crowded around to see the news. "The world tree legend really works! It's a really hot topic."

_**News Article: Before School Festival - Special Report! **- **It Really Works: World Tree Legend**_

_**Couple Success Rate 86!**_

_**The World Tree Legend is the urban legend where by confessing under the world tree on the last day of the school festival (Summer solstice) one would definitely end up with his or her love. The Mahora Love Research Club of Mahora University disclosed this shocking investigation result. During these 10 years, among those who acted on this legend...**_

"Ehhh? But is this for real? Lots of articles in the newspaper are fake anyway...," Yuuna said.

"But the one about the spirit was true!" (note: refer to chapter -- for this part as reference)

Natsumi placed a finger on her chin. "World tree legend huh..."

Fumika, Satsuki and Misora were nearby and Mishora turned to them. "Ah, but you see," she began, "A sempai two years older than me said that at last year's school festival, a couple who was said to be an impossible match tried this out..."

They all listened intently.

"...And it worked right away!" Nodoka, Ayaka (Iincho), Chachamaru, including the spirit in the room at the moment, their attention immediately turned to the conversation.

"Seriously?" everyone exclaimed.

"Well, I only heard about this but...," everyone turned their attention to Madoka who was accompanied by Sakurako. "Last year, 3 of the girls who confessed to the trainee teachers succeeded."

"Ehhh!"

"And," Sakurako began, "Even though this was unconfirmed, there was a report about a girl who got an actor boyfriend by using this method!" she concluded in a cheery tone.

"Really?"

Natsumi then got a dreamy look on her face. "Haaaah... if only I could confess to sempai too..."

"Aww, all this talk makes me feel like confessing too!" Yuuna said playfully.

"Speaking of confessing, who's your target?" Akira asked in curiosity.

"Well... there's not much options since its an all-girls' school..."

Meanwhile, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna heard the whole thing as they helped with decorations. Konoka then turned to Setsuna with a mischievous smile.

"Say, does Set-chan have someone she likes?" she asked and Setsuna was caught off-guard with the question.

"Eh? N-Not really... I'm not that interested in boys...," she replied. "Well..., if there has to be someone, I'd say it's Negi-sensei then..." she added with blush on her face.

"Ehhh? Negi-kun? Not bad!"

Quickly thinking of changing the topic, she then turned to Asuna. "How about you Asuna? How's it going with Takahata-sensei?"

"EHH? ME?" she exclaimed with shock evident on her face at the sudden turn of the conversation.

"Asuna? No way, every school festival she's always said she'd confess but she always gets too nervous to ever speak," Konoka replied with a smile.

"Eh? Asuna's really like that?"

"Hey wait a minute Konoka! How can you tell Setsuna-san all that?"

Ignoring the last comment, she continued, "If you wanted to confess, the least you could say was 'Shall we go to the school festival together?' Or something like that."

"Oh..."

"And look," she said, then turning to the news article. "It says 'Even though students often confess by the "sudden confession method" often puts the boys in a tight spot."

Setsuna then looked over her shoulder, "There's even a cheap but good restaurant near the world tree for poorer students too."

Asuna sweatdropped. "Will you please stop talking about my situation already?" she said exasperated.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She walked into the art room to be greeted by fellow classmates.

"Hey Asuna! You actually came!" one of them called. "Is it because your life is lovelorn?"

"Geez, you guys too..." she sighed. "...Well, since it's going to be my last school festival, might as well do something, right?"

"Oh, so you're finally going to finish your work?" another asked.

She nodded as another replied. "Well, good luck! You've improved a lot, Asuna!"

Asuna then sat down in front of an empty canvas with the paint and brush in both hands. "Ok then..."

She slowly began to dip the brush in the paint and began to draw on the white canvas. _"Last day... of the school festival huh..."_ Her mind then drifted back to her dream from this morning. _"Why did I even have that dream this morning... that was obviously a grown up Negi... he kinda looks like his dad..."_

She the shook her head frantically with a sigh. _What's wrong with me lately... afterall, I've been in love with Takahata-sensei since I was in middle school... The reason I'm concerned about Negi must be because he's still childish and stubborn, and a fool too. The person I must like is someone who's an independant adult."_

Yet to her shock, embarrassment and surprise, she had blindly been drawing Negi's face on a small corner of her canvas. "_What the hell am I painting!"_ she exclaimed in her mind as she quickly traced over the image with black, covering it from the rest of the canvas. She then gripped her brush in determination. _"That's it--I MUST confess at the last day of the festival under the world tree!"_

"Wow, Asuna-kun, you really worked hard," Takahata said, suddenly appearing from behind her painting with a smile, looking at her work. She fell off her seat anime style.

"T-Takahata-sensei? Where's everyone else?" she exclaimed in a nervous wreck while looking around frantically.

"They already left," he replied. "You must've really been focusing on your work then." He then peered at the painting again. "I am the teacher in charge afterall but I hardly show my face around here... oh? is this me? But it mustn't be fun when you're drawing me." Asuna immediately blushed. He continued to comment her work but she wasn't listening. _"This... this is a good chance... right? Say it, 'Do you want to go to the school festival together?'"._

"Uhm... Takahata-sensei..." _This isn't even a confession... I've gotta to do it!_

"Hmm?" he looked up.

"Uhmm.. would you... I mean... the school festival... auuu!" she then broke into a sprint towards the door. "IT'S NOTHING!"

"Eh? Asuna-kun?" he called but she was already out the door. He then turned to the window and already saw her running across campus. "Oooh that was fast!" he said as his eyes went dot-eyed. "Hahaha, well, she always was the energetic one..."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Haaaahh..." Asuna sighed with drooped shoulders as she walked her way home. "I'm no good..."

"Awwww Asuna, that was a good chance!" Konoka said, popping out of nowhere with Setsuna beside her... and Kamo on her head.

"Even the courageous Asuna-san... I'm surprised," Setsuna said with uncertainty.

"WHA? YOU SAW?" Asuna exclaimed with shock. "But Setsuna-san... the courage needed for this sort of thing is different from the kind needed when challenging demons..." she replied exasperated.

"Ah... I can understand..."

"But that's just one sentence Asuna," Konoka reasoned.

"Can't... do... it... No matter how hard I try I'll always be nervous. I find it hard to even picture me and Takahata-sensei walking together side by side...Honya-chan's really amazing... (SPOILER: Asuna is referring to when Nodoka had confessed to Negi when they were on the school trip)" she moped. "I'm satisfied just being single... I'm satisfied..."

"Don't be like that Asuna!" Konoka said encouragingly.

"Fufu..." they then turned to Kamo.

"Ane-san, maybe just like you with your sword fighting training, you need some practice for this too?" the ermine said with a mischievous grin.

"Huh?"

"Hehehe... I have a great idea for this right now..."

"Eh...?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So they had returned to Asuna's dormitory...

"EHHHH!" a shout resonated from the room.

Asuna and Negi were pointing at each other with unmistakable shock on their faces.

"GO ON A DATE WITH ASUNA-SAN / NEGI?" they both shouted.

"Kamo-kun, WHAT are you talking about--OW!" Negi was cut off as Asuna shoved his face out of the way.

"Why do I have to go on a date with this guy?" she argued as a tint of blush appeared on her face. Kamo grinned as he smoked a cigarette (note: HAHA who ever heard of a ermine smoking?).

"Like I said, this is practive before the actual thing. Like battles, you need experience. The same goes in love too," he explained with the cigarette in his mouth. "After some experience, the anxiety will gradually fade. That way, you can finally invite Takamichi to the festival." He then took a closer look at the both of them with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Besides, you two haven't been on a date before right?" he started laughing.

Asuna glared at him. "Well, my bad for not dating!" she huffed.

"Me neither," Negi admitted.

"Me too," Konoka said.

"Ditto..." Setsuna replied.

"But that's really a great idea," Konoka continued. "And conveniently, tomorrow's a holiday."

"This can be treated like acting practice too after all," Setsuna nodded.

"But how can I treat Negi as Takahata-sensei's replacement!" Asuna argued hitting him over the head.

"OW!"

"That's true, being Takahata-sensei's replacement can be tough...," Konoka said with her hand on her chin, thinking.

"But other than Negi-sensei, we don't really know any other guys..." Setsuna said sympathetically.

"Hehe, I'm way ahead of you guys," Kamo grinned mischievously while reaching into a small bag next to him. "That's why I ordered this on earlier." He then pulled out a small jar of blue and red pills. "Presenting "Red Candy, Blue Candy Age Deceiving Pills!" he exclaimed in a singsong tone.

"Trust you to get something with such a horrible name..." Asuna noted. Konoka went starry eyed while Setsuna looked at the candy in question.

"Anyway, as the name suggests, this can allow you to alter you age. But, this is only an external illusion," he said. "This way, aniki can become an adult too, which makes for a perfect substitute for the practice, eh?"

"Oooh! I get it!" Konoka said clasping her hands together. "But does this really turn you into an adult?"

"Try it, the red one for adults!" Kamo said. So she took one and put it in her mouth. Instantly, POOF! Out of the smoke, Konoka became an older teenager (note: 18 years. they ARE 15...) with a filled out figure. And... well, her clothes were now a bit smaller than usual.

"WAH!" Setsuna went dot-eyed with shock-surprise.

"Haha, look and see my sexy charm, Asuna!" Konoka posed playfully.

"That's effective..." she commented.

"Wow this is fun, I love this magic!" Konoka giggled. "Here, Set-chan, have one!"

"Eh?"

POOF!

Both Konoka and Setsuna were now turned into little kids with their clothes falling loosely.

"Kyaaa!"

Setsuna had blush on her face and was then dragged running around the room by the hand by Konoka, of course.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!" Asuna exclaimed with a sweatdrop on her head.

"Konoka-nee-san, please don't eat so much!" Kamo called after.

"Hey Kamo-kun, can this turn Negi into a 30 year old adult?" Konoka asked in a cute voice.

"Well, it's difficult to get an age too far from your original one..."

Negi picks up the jar. "Hmm... well, I understand. Asuna-san, let's do it!" he decided. "For your romance!"

"Uhhh..." she blushed while staring weirdly at him. But the thoughts were interrupted by Konoka... again.

"Lemme do a strip dance! I'll help you too Asuna!" she said laughing.

"That's enough! I don't need this so--" Asuna was cut off as another poof of smoke came and there stood an adult form of Konoka.

"Kamo-kun, I love this stuff!" Konoka said laughing playfully, posing as she stood only in her undergaments. Asuna fell over anime style while Kamo when dot-eyed.

"Konoka-nee-chan! She actually did it!" he exclaimed with amused shock.

So the rest of the night went on as they tried to stop Konoka from eating all the pills... to the point when she turned into a baby.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Next day**

"Heeyyy! Whatcha got there Ako?" Natsumi called after Ako. "What a weird looking bag.. doesn't class representation start in the afternoon?"

She, Akira and Makie approached their classmate who was carrying a large bag over her shoulder shaped like an instrument.

"Oh, Misa and her band invited me over for practice," she replied.

"Now that you mentioned it... I've heard about that too," Makie commented. "Wow, playing in live sounds fun."

"I'll go and watch too," Akira said.

"Sounds fun but I'm no good in music at all," Natsumi said scratching her head.

"Hey hey! Do you think they'll let me dance? Makie said energetically. Ako sweatdropped.

"I don't think they need dancers..." she then felt herself getting tugged backwards. "Ahh this bag is kinda heavy..."

"Wah!"

"Ako, look out!"

She fell backwards but someone caught her.

"Ah!"

"Are you alright, Ako-san?" the savior asked.

"Eh? Yes..." she said as she turned around, only to see a familiar face but was't someone she knew. Someone with mahagony colored hair. "S-Sorry..." she said in a daze while staring at him.

"Playing in a band, eh? Sounds nice... I'll go watch your performance," he said with a smile and walked away. As soon as he was out of ear-shot, the other girls rounded on her.

"WOW! Who was that handsome guy?" Makie interrogated.

"Ehhh? I don't even know him..."

"Liar! He even knows your name!" Natsumi accused with a pointing finger.

"He looks familiar," Akira noted.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey guys, check it out!" Misa nudged Sakurako. She got Makoda's attention too.

"Waahhh handsome!" she said as she watched the stranger pass by.

"Oh, true..." Makoda said.

Chizuru and Iincho were nearby at the time along with Kotarou doing some shopping as they saw the same person pass by.

"Student perhaps?" Chizuru guessed. Kotarou turned his head to where the guy had walked by.

"Huh... that nii-san is pretty good... Have I met him somewhere before...?" he thought. (note: Kotarou is the wolf boy from the school trip... if any of you read up to that. Lol)

"Really..."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, Asuna leaned against the wall with both arms behind her back, legs crossed. She sighed. "Just saying, 'you wait and see aniki's new look, ane-san'... even though I already said I didn't need this practice..."

She looked around questioningly. _"I shouldn't even be nervous... it's only supposed to be for practice..."_ she told herself but she could not help the feeling. Just how she got dragged into something like this, that was even a mystery to her.

"Sorry to make you wait, Asuna-san..." a voice snapped her from her thoughts as she turned around... to see the face that's been haunting her thoughts since the previous day. There stood Negi, the same face from her dream. "Kamo-kun was right, turning 30 was too hard so I turned into 15 just like you!" he explained. But she wasn't listening.

"What the...?" _Just like in the dream..._

"So how do I look?" he asked giving a charming smile.

This was going to be a long day... for Asuna.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2...**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(A/N) Hmm... not much but this is a 2 part ficcy! Lol. This one didnt have too many edits. Just a few changes in diaologue. Edits in the next chapter. Wheee! Hope you guys enjoyed it. "


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) w00tz here comes part two! Sorry about the delay... I had some personal difficulty getting back onto the computer. -.-"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Strange Date**

By: Angelic-Essence

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This is the Mahora Festival Executive committee. We remind you that there are only 6 days left until the Festival..."

"Safety first! Please remember to follow all our safety precautions! Avoid accidents and injuries and let's aim for a zero fatality rate for this year's festival!"

Much commotion was going around on the Mahora campus. Everyone were busy helping out with decorations and preparations with the upcoming festival.

Asuna and Negi made their way through the crowds as they walked past mechanics.

"Hey look at that guy!"

"Both look cool and cute..."

"Is he in middle school?"

"Kyaaa!"

Asuna's eyebrow twitched as they passed by the gossiping girls but Negi didn't seem bothered. (note: I dont think he really understands much about people gossiping. Lol well, he IS 10... on the inside I mean. XD)

Negi then stretched out his hands as they walked side by side.

"Well, Asuna-san... I've never gone on a date before so... to be honest, I'm kinda excited about this," Negi said finally breaking the silence between them.

"Don't get any funny ideas, stupid Negi," she replied at once.

"Ah?"

"I'll say it again, this is just for practice! PRACTICE! P.R.A.C.T.I.C.E! Don't think that you got anything going just because your magic pill turned you into a handsome teenager!" she said in a rush but blush had then plagued her cheeks as she realized the last part of her sentence.

"Eh? So you think I'm handsome?" Negi asked pointing to himself in surprise.

"Err... well... with that height, look and voice... something like that..." she muttered turning away from him, trying to cover her red face from him. After a moment of regaining her posture, she rounded on him when they began walking again.

"But you're still a brat on the inside! That look doesn't change anything!" she added quickly with a waggering finger.

"Eh? But--" Negi began but was, of course, immediately cut off.

"Stop trying to embarrass me by walking too close! Keep a distance!"

"But Asuna-san..." he said exasperatedly. "I only used the pills to help you practice! With that kind of mood, we're going nowhere!"

"Well... you're right about that..." _But it's not like I asked you to help..._

"They're quarrelling..." a voice came.

"Ahhh... young love..." a lady in a group of elderly people passed by them giggling. Of course, Asuna heard them. But before she could do anything Negi closed in on her face.

"...Therefore, we're going to have to work on your behaviour like when Takamichi gets close to your face like this," he noted. Of course, he didn't see the emotion plaguing her face at the moment. They were about 3 inches away from each other's faces.

Remembering what they were doing, Asuna then hammered his head backing away from him several feet. "D-Didn't I tell you not to get so close! What were you thinking!" she exclaimed in embarrassment and shock.

Negi laughed while holding the bump on his head.

"Nothing, really. Kamo-kun just told me you might get nervous looking at my face up close," he said as his head was steaming from the hit. "Oh, by the way, are you nervous now?"

"That's none of your business! You are so nosy!" she exclaimed exasperated.

"Okay then Asuna-san, let's start our date!" he said cheerfully.

"Wait! This is just for practice!" she reminded him, half scoldingly.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Here," Negi said as he handed him an ice-cream cone.

They both went to an ice cream parlor and just left as they began to eat it.

"So, are you still nervous?"

"I've already gotten used to you already," she said matter-of-factly. "Besides, a pretty boy like you right now isn't my type."

_Seriously, what's the whole point of this stupid practice date, anyway? Still... he's better looking at that age than I thought... but he's nowhere as cool as Takahata-sensei,_ she added.

_In short..._ she thought as she saw him happily licking the ice cream like a little kid, she sweartdropped. _he's still a 10 year old in a teenager's body... don't wear that look while eating your ice cream!_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, Konoka, Setsuna and Kamo secretly spy on the two as they walk down the pavement.

"Hmm Asuna really likes older men huh...," Konoka said. "She isn't even nervous while standing beside such a handsome Negi-kun! How strange. It might be fun if it was me!" she continued. "I want to switch places with her!" she added.

"Oujo-sama?" Setsuna exclaimed in half shock and surprise.

"Really? I think she seems pretty effected," Kamo commented while giggling.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Negi then began to think what he could do while they walked near a shrine. _What else did Kamo-kun say on what to do..._

"Hmm...," he thought for a moment. "Oh yeah... _that_..."

Asuna then looked over her shoulder at him. "So what next?"

"Hmm? Oh, right," he said. He cleared his throat and put on a dazzling smile that several girls passing by giggled while one of them fainted. "Would you like to to visit that shrine over there, Asuna-san?" he said in a husky voice while not noticing he was leaning rather close to her.

Again, a fist landing on the side of his face putting distance in between them.

"I said, keep a distance!" she warned. He only laughed while rubbing his face.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So they went over to the shrine after climbing a reasonable height of stairs.

"Wow, there are many stalls set up... looks like a real festival here," Negi commented as they walked through the crowds.

"There's a lot of non-students who set up stalls around here. The school festival might be held together with the local festivals," Asuna explained. "And since the school is all busy with preparations, it actually looks like it's a real festival."

Negi nodded and then diverted his attention to a cotton candy stand. "Waahh! Cotton candy! This is the first time I've seen them!" he said excitedly pointing to it.

"You want one then?"

He then got the cotton candy and began eating it as he saw another source of amusement.

"Ahhh a shooting game! Can I play?" he asked.

_He really IS a kid..._ Asuna thought with a sweatdrop hanging over her head.

He took the playgun and loaded it while aiming at the targets and began playing. When he finished, all the targets were hit accurately. The people nearby stopped, watched and applauded.

"You're pretty good at this...," Asuna mused.

"I'm good at shooting I guess," Negi said modestly.

The it was her turn to load a gun. "Okay! I'm good with anything that doesn't need brains!" she said and began playing.

"Whoa Asuna-san, you're incredible!" Negi complimented. Then he picked up the gun again. "I won't lose to you!"

"Hehe... I'm not bad, eh? I won't lose at anything other than intelligence!"

People in the crowds nearby 'ooh' and 'ahh' while clapping and kids cheered. The stand owner sweatdropped. "Hey hey... it's time you guys stopped already... you''re gonna get all the prizes before the festival..."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ah! Asuna-san, what's that?" Negi asked pointing to another game stand. The title read "Human Target! Cash prize if you hit me! But I'll evade it!"

Asuna laughed with a sweatdrop. "Ahaha... the university students sure are working hard..."

Nonetheless, Asuna tried it out and went on a throwing frenzy while Negi watched and laughed nervously as the 'human target' dodged frantically.

They went to the next stand and enjoyed themselves. Asuna laughed when Negi tried on a fat man's face mask which made him look like a retard... literally and they went to get some caramel apples and laughed together as they walked past crowds. They then stopped at another stand in which required them to catch fish with a fragile small net.

"So we use these to catch the goldfish?" Asuna asked.

"Yep!" Negi replied as he started to move slowly through the water, catching a goldfish on first try.

"Your first time and you's already doing so well. That irritates me," she said. "Hmph! I won't lose to you!"

So they went into another competitive match as Konoka laughed watching them enjoy themselves.

"Ahahaha, actually, Asuna is enjoying it like a little kid! Look how happy they are!" she pointed out.

"They seem to be treating this date normally normally and are having fun..." Setsuna said with a smile.

"Ah!" Kamo realized. "It can't be like this! This way, it is hard to practice!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Asuna sighed. "I don't like this... doing things with delicacy..."

"Asuna-san, you just used too much force..." Negi laughed. Then an idea came to his head.

"Eh!" Asuna felt his hand on her shoulder and his other hand gently holding her right arm above the water.

"Here, I'll show you how to do it!" he explained quickly before she could find a reason to pound on him again.

"Wah! Wait a minute, what are you doing?" she exclaimed with blush evident on her face.

"What? This IS just a practice date... so try treating me like Takamichi for a moment," he said.

She looked down at the water. _Oh no, why am I blushing? Calm down, even though he looks lik he's 15, he's still that 10 year old brat Negi on the inside..._

Kamo, meanwhile as they looked on, sprung up an idea. "Konoka, quick! Hand me your card!" he said in a rush.

"Eh? Oh, here," she said pulling out the card she had gained from the school trip. (note: its that pactio thing... i forgot what it was. Lol all you need to know is that it can be used for communication)

"Aniki!" he called.

_"Eh? Kamo-kun?"_

"Good move, now just put your left hand on her hips...," he advised but attempting to stifle laughter threatening to spill.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Negi looked around and shrugged while doing as he was instructed. "Eh... left hand..."

"Hey! This is just practice so you better watch what you're doing, stupid Negi!" Asuna said warningly. But she had accidentally lost her balance while kneeling down and unfortunately, that was when Negi was about to put his hand on her left side hip but it had come into contact with something else... which was NOT where it should be.

"KYAAAA!" Asuna shrieked covering her chest and Negi quickly moved his hand.

"WAHH! Sorry!" he quickly apologized with blush creeping onto his face.

_"GOOD ACCIDENT!" Kamo said in Negi's head. "Now put your foot around--"_

"...Foot around... WAH?" he tripped as he turned around and mysteriously ended up in an embarrassing position of where he got a nice view of Asuna's panties. (note: she's wearing a skirt... Lol)

"KYAAA!"

"WHAT THE--?"

"Y-You..." a vein popped onto Asuna's head as she held up a shaking fist. In which the fist met Negi's face... "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

...again...sending him God-knows-where.

"UWAAAHHH" Negi's body slid past Kamo and co. and Asuna rounded on them with an evil face.

"You guys..." she said dangerously.

"AH?" Kamo sweatdropped as her shadowed surrounded him.

"It's all your fault, stupid pervert, Kamo!" she said summoning her sword, using it like a baseball bat and whacked him sending him flying through the air.

"Ahhhh! Somebody help!" he cried. Konoka and Setsuna sweatdropped.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Negi wiped his nose with a handkercheif as they both resumed walking through the promenade. Asuna eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" he asked.

"Let me ask you... did you get a nosebleed because you saw my panties?"

"WAH! No! Of-Of course not!" he lied while still holding the cloth to his nose.

"Mmhmm..." she grinned. He then looked around attempting to find something to change the topic and looked at the time at the school's clock tower.

_Almost time for the pills to wear off..._ he thought as he then looked at his hand. _Did we even get anywhere?_

Asuna yawned and stretched her back. "I'm tired... let's call it a day or something," she said in a bored tone.

Negi grinned. "Sure... it's almost time the pill wore off anyway. And these clothes..." he picked at his shirt. "It didn't exactly transform with me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah..."

So they returned home in silence but unknowingly, their friends were still stalking them. Kamo rubbed his chin with an evil grin on his face.

They returned back to their dorm room and as Asuna unlocked the door, Negi felt himself shrinking and looked at his hand as it became it's normal form. He made a mistake in attempting to walk as the pants caught to his foot. "Ahhh!"

"What now...?" Asuna began as she turned around but she tripped backwards as Negi fell onto her...

CHU!

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Asuna?" Konoka was walking with Kamo on her shoulder and Setsuna was still with them.

"Negi-kun? What happened to you?" she asked with a sweatdrop hanging on her head as she saw him on the grown with a huge bruise on his head, unconscious.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Asuna fumed as she stormed into the restroom with a red face. "THE NERVE OF THAT BRAT!" she screamed as she undressed getting ready to go to the bath house. Her face was still red in anger and more of embarrassment, all the same.

She sighed as she picked up the towel. Yet at the same time she touched her lips with a threatening smile tugging at her face.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**_OWARI...for now. _**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(A/N) Lame finishing point. LOL. XD. Flames are welcome. I couldn't think of another funny way to end it to be honest... with the whole transforming back thing. Very sorry, I'm not that good in humor. But I try. Lol.

Say, what do you guys think of this story for Negima I'm cooking up in my head?

**If Only** its a working title

**Summary**: What if Negi was actually 15? What if there wasn't any magic involved at all? What if he still managed to become a homeroom teacher of an girls' high school under different circumstances? So... what if he and a certain red-head met? Welcome to the alternate reality of Negima.

I'm planning... I have no idea. But I wanted to know what you guys would think before I did anything.


End file.
